Braixen (Pokémon)
|} Braixen (Japanese: テールナー Tairenar) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Braixen is a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Braixen always keeps a stick in its tail, which it sets alight using its bushy tail fur. The flame from the lit twig is used for both attack and communication. In the anime Major appearances Aria's Braixen Braixen debuted in Day Three Blockbusters!, under the ownership of . It was revealed to have evolved from Fennekin before the episode's events. It was later revealed to have evolved into Delphox before Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!. Serena's Braixen 's Fennekin evolved into Braixen in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! during a Double Battle with against Aria's Delphox and . Minor appearances A Braixen appeared in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, when it evolved from and then into . Two s' Braixen appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga In the movie adaptations ]] Braixen appeared in under the ownership of . In the Pokémon Adventures manga After lost the he was given from Professor Sycamore, she was taken by Malva after finding her Poké Ball put into box filled with other Pokémon gathered from Vaniville Town. Prior to Gathering Klefki, she evolved into a Braixen. Some time after her stay at the Pokémon Village she evolved into a . In the TCG Other appearances Pokkén Tournament ]] Braixen appears as a playable character in the Wii U version. Braixen strikes at foes from a distance with fiery distance attacks,http://www.pokkentournament.com/en-ca/characters/ and also uses its stick to deal melee attacks. Some of its melee attacks are directly taken from Amy Sorel's moveset from the Soul Calibur series. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 3}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 189}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=654 |name2=Braixen |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=655 |name3=Delphox |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Braixen is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 409. * Braixen and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fox Pokémon. Origin Braixen is based on a fox,Official Nintendo Magazine - Interview: Game Freak on the origins of Pokémon X & Y specifically resembling the . It shares characteristics with and , witches in Japanese folklore that inherit their powers from foxes. It also shares characteristics with and , practitioners of magic who utilize it to attain objectives or acquire knowledge or wisdom. Braixen's wooden stick, buried on the back of its tail, functions like a broomstick and a wand. Its fur is reminiscent of , the predominant uniform worn by Japanese schoolgirls; and male fashion, clothes worn by the English royal dynasty during the . Its lower body also resembles a , various styles of men's clothing for the legs and lower body, worn from the Middle Ages to the 17th century. Name origin Braixen may be a combination of braise (French for hot charcoal) and vixen (female fox). It may also be an allusion to bruxa (Portuguese for witch) or brazen (meaning bold). Tairenar may be a combination of テール tail and ルナール renard (French for fox). In other languages |fr=Roussil|frmeaning=From and |es=Braixen|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rutena|demeaning=From and |it=Braixen|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=테르나 Tereuna|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_yue=長尾火狐 Chèuhngméihfówùh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=ब्रेकज़ेन Braxien|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Брейксен Breyksen|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Aria's Braixen * Serena's Braixen * Malva's Braixen Notes External links |} de:Rutena es:Braixen fr:Roussil it:Braixen ja:テールナー zh:长尾火狐